Salty Tears
by The idiot with no name
Summary: Percy was abused and raped while he was alone with Gabe and his friends. What will he do? And how will Percy cope with being so abused and being a half blood?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**IMMPORTANT: There will be rape, but it won't be graphic. Percy is going to get rapped several times, but only the first will be a little described the others won't be, maybe. I will just tell you what will happen when he is rapped, nothing more. And this is A/U, which means that Percy and everybody else don't have 12 but 16 years. It will be a little bit movieverse.**

**I edited this chapter as well, I hope that it is better then the old one. But I just changed the parts that I don't like, so most of it will stay the same.**

Percy was walking back home from school. It was a normal day, like any other. Nancy Bobofit kept annoying him, the teachers kept asking him questions , Gabe didn't stop being smelly, his latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, came to class in a Greek armor yelling "What ho!"… yeah it was a normal day.

When Percy got home he expected to see his mom, Sally, cooking something for Smelly Gabe. But the only person he saw in the apartment, to his great misfortune, was Smelly Gabe drinking beer.

"Finally you returned you little runt." Said Gabe.

"Where is mom?" asked Percy ignoring the 'runt' comment. But Percy was a little bit small and skinny for his age.

"She is working late again. And then she is staying at one of her friend's house." Answered Gabe.

That was the reason why he was a little small and skinny. His mother started working more and more and wasn't really around much. And because of that Percy started eating less. He knew that his mother did this so that they could pay the bill and live a, at least a little, normal life. But he couldn't help but feel a little resentment to his mom for leaving him alone with Gabe.

Percy just kept going to his room, receiving the answer he wanted. He didn't notice that Gabe was strangely quiet right now, how could he? He was very tired, gym was his last class and the professor went all out on them. But when he entered his room he forgot to lock his door, which was a grave mistake. Percy just went to his bed and fell asleep before he even hit the pillow.

In the middle of the night Percy woke up finding himself bound to his bed face down, naked. He was confused, was he dreaming? How did he even end up naked and bound without waking up? He tried to free himself but the ropes were too tightly bound, and because of his struggling he made rope burns on his hands and feet. Percy heard a dark chuckling behind him. Now he started to panic. '_What is going on here?_ 'he thought. When he turned his head around he found Gabe behind him, only dressed in his shorts.

"You have finally woken up, now the fun can start." Said Gabe.

Percy tried to scream but in a moments notice he found Gabe right in front of him, stuffing a shirt in his mouth.

"Don't scream now. Somebody might hear you. And we don't want that, now do we." Said Gabe.

'_That is exactly what I want!' _thought Percy.

Gabe went behind Percy and took a knife he placed on Percy's desk. He went beside Percy and started cutting his back. Percy could only feel pain as his stepfather cut his back. He tried to hold back his screaming but the pain was too intense, Percy couldn't hold it back. So he screamed, and screamed, and screamed. He screamed until his throat burned. To Gabe it was music to his ears. Then he got an idea. He started writing on the boys back, _monster _it read. Gabe enjoyed seeing the boy crying and screaming beneath him. When he was done with the cutting he threw the knife to the floor and took of his shorts. This gave Percy a little time to breathe. When Percy thought the worst pain was over, he felt pain ten times worse than that from before in his rectum. But he was too tired to struggle or make a sound. He just lay there, taking the painful thrusts from Gabe, silently crying. After a painful half hour of unmerciful thrusting Gabe finally finished and cummed in Percy. After Gabe came Percy blacked out, his body and mind couldn't take it anymore.

The next morning Percy woke up to pain through his whole body. He couldn't move without feeling intense pain. The only good thing was that he wasn't bound down anymore, but that wasn't really any condolence. But then he felt a really big urge to go to the bathroom, to take a shower. He thought that it was because he wanted to wash away all evidence of last night with hot water, but it felt stronger then that. He just had the urge to get to some water, and fast.

Percy tried to stand on his legs, but he almost fell because of the intensive pain. He could only bite his hand to not scream. His whole body was shaking, Percy didn't know if he could go to the bathroom. But still he tried.

He tried to stand again, this time he didn't fall because he knew the pain would come. After 15 minutes and some falls later, Percy made it to the bathroom. He went inside and into the shower, the water turned on.

'_Strange. I don't remember turning the water on.'_

But it didn't matter, the water was warm and soothing. And Percy could have sworn that the water had a salty tinge to it. When he was done washing not only was he clean, but his wounds didn't hurt him anymore. The water turned itself off (_'Strange.' _ He thought), Percy got out of the shower and was now standing in front of the mirror. He was **very **surprised, to say the least. He couldn't see any of his scars and wounds. He should see a dozen scars and wounds on his chest and belly, but all he found was smooth skin. His back and ass didn't hurt either. And when he tried to turn around to see his back, he could just see smooth skin, like on his front.

'_What the hell?'_ he thought. But he didn't dwell on it, he won't dwell on last night either. That would just make him depressed, and because of that Gabe will do it again. And Percy sure as **hell** didn't want that. Better not to think about it.

It seems that neither Gabe nor his mom were home now. He went to his room, got dressed and bolted out of the building where his apartment was. It was still very early in the morning, just a few minutes past six, he had an hour and a half before school started. He could go by foot.

When he got to the school he still had 45 minutes left, so he set on a bench and started working on his homework that Mr. Brunner gave him. He hated doing it (his dyslexia didn't help) but he liked Mr. Brunner and his class, so he could at least try to do it. When the bell rang he got in, he was ready for a **very **boring day in school.

Luckily for Percy, it was quite the opposite, his class got a new student. His name was Grover. Percy and Grover became friends immediately. School wasn't so boring when Percy had a friend like Grover. They did almost everything together, and Percy started forgetting that night with Gabe. Although he still locked the door to his room, and went to school early and came home late.

But one night, Percy forgot to lock the door to his room. Gabe came, and it was the first night all over again. But this time Gabe made sure that Percy could feel every wound he made. And he made sure that Percy was awake even after he was done, just so he could torture him some more. The next day Percy didn't recover like he did the first time. The wounds were gone after the shower, but this time he just couldn't forget it. The first time he hoped that it would just happen one time, he hoped there wouldn't be a second. But he should have known better, it was Gabe they were talking about after all. Now he couldn't hope that it wouldn't happen again, he knew it would. And he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't leave his mother with Gabe alone, so running away was out of the question. And he couldn't tell the police, without any wounds on him it wouldn't work. The only thing he could do was to try to get out of Gabe's way.

One night he came home earlier than he wanted to, the pool near the school where he always went to with Grover after school was closed and Grover had to go home, to see that his mother was home.

"Mom?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Percy?" Sally turned around and when she saw Percy she hugged him.

"I'm so sorry I left you alone with Gabe for so long. I should've-"but she was cut of when Percy spoke.

"It's okay mom. You shouldn't be sorry. You were just exhausted from you work. I understand." He said, smiling at her but closing his eyes so that she wouldn't see right through the lie.

She smiled back, but then she had a worried look on her face.

"Percy! You're so skinny and small! Did you eat anything? Have you shrunk while I wasn't here?" Sally asked, practically shouted. His clothes did start to hang on him a bit.

"Yes, mom. I did. You really don't have to worry so much." Said Percy.

"Like hell I don't!" Percy was taken aback when he heard that. He hasn't heard his mom talk like that, ever.

"Come with me. I'm going to get you something to eat, no buts." Sally said going into the kitchen, with Percy hot on her heals. It was really good to have his mother back.

After he ate something his mom made, Percy went to his room and, after locking the door, fell asleep.

It was really a good day today. Mr. Brunner was in greek armor again, he and Grover went to the pool, his mom got home and there was no sign of Gabe! It wasn't a good day, it was a fantastic day!

But of course, for every good day there had to be a bad day. It was karma, he was sure of it. Or it could be that somebody up there **really** didn't like him. And he was soon going to find out that that bad day was going to be tomorrow, just his luck.

The next day all went normal, that is until he got home. When he got there, he saw his mother unconscious on top of the table with Gabe in front of it.

"What did you do to her?" Percy shouted.

Gabe put a finger in front his mouth in a silent gesture.

"Shhhhhh, we don't want to wake her up. She just took a sleeping drug with her food" Gabe was grinning by that point. Percy knew all too well what was coming next, so he tried to turn around and run away. But before he could completely turn, he saw from the corner of his eyes that Gabe had now placed a knife at his mothers throat. He froze where he stood.

"You know what I will do with your mother if you run away. You don't want to find her dead tomorrow, now do you?"

What could he do? Gabe had his mom as a hostage, if he did anything Gabe would kill his mom. Percy just hung his head in defeat.

"That's a good boy." Said Gabe.

Gabe hit him, cut deeply into him, and wrote the words _freak, monster _and _demon_ on his back, chest and on his left arm. And after that Gabe rapped him mercilessly. After he finished, Gabe threw Percy in his room like a rag doll. Percy just laid there, lifelessly, on the floor, naked. His whole body hurt like never before. He was covered in blood and cum, and he couldn't move an inch. And his deep green eyes, which were once full of life, have lost their shine.

The days after that were like a dream to Percy. He was doing everything on autopilot, his mind was not really there.

His mom and Grover immediately noticed his change in behavior, and after some time so did Mr. Brunner. Percy didn't want to be touched, much less hurt, by anyone. If someone tried it, he would first flinch away and if the person was persistent he would panic and try to get away. It happened once, Percy almost got a panic attack. A teacher tried to talk with Percy, and the teacher tried to put a hand on Percy's shoulder. But Grover was there with Percy, so they managed to get away.

_**Flashback**_

_When Percy and Grover got away from the teacher, Grover immediately asked him what was going on. But he refrained from touching Percy, when he saw how he acted when he was touched._

_Percy licked his dry lips and said "It-It's nothing."_

"_Nothing! Percy you're shaking! And you look like you're going to run away if you see a shadow! Percy I am your friend, you can tell me everything." Grover's voice softened at the last part of his rant._

_Percy just looked at him then hung his head. He said softly "Please promise me that you won't tell this anyone else. I don't expect you to be my friend anymore after this, just promise you will keep this to your self."_

"_I promise." Said Grover, who was really worried now._

_Percy walked away a bit, and sat down on a nearby bench. His hands were in his lap and he looked at the tree in front of him, but his eyes were distant. He kept wringing his hands and he still wouldn't look at his friend. Finally he spoke in a soft voice, so soft that Grover had to strain his ears to hear it. "Gabe has been more brutal then usual."_

_Grover didn't understand at first. He knew that Gabe wasn't one of the nicest people around and he also knew that he had a tendency to hit Percy when Sally wasn't looking, but what could he have done that got such a reaction out of Percy? Grover got a little closer to Percy, but it seems that he didn't notice._

"_What are you talking about Percy?" he asked, he was getting more worried as time went by._

"_Gabe, he…" but Percy couldn't finish the sentence as there were tears in his eyes, but they were still distant, as if he were seeing everything right in front of him._

_Grover was about to have a panic attack. If he didn't have to hold his crutches, he would be tearing his hear out. The worst scenarios were running through his head, his mind screaming bloody murder._

_Then he heard Percy murmur something, but he didn't quite catch it._

"_Sorry Percy but I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that?"_

_Percy looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. "He r-raped me." He said a little louder but still in a very soft voice._

'I should have known! Gabe's smell was a lot stronger on Percy some time now. I should have known that something was going on!' _thought Grover._

_Percy took Grover's silence the wrong way and thought that Grover was thinking about leaving him._

"_I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, I'll be-"_

"_Come on Percy! What kind of friend would I be if I left you when you needed me the most!" said (or more like shouted) Grover with a shocked look on his face. He couldn't even think about leaving his friend in a time where he needed him the most._

_Percy's head shot up to look at his friend, surprised. He couldn't believe his ears, Grover will stay with him! He honestly didn't think he would. Tears were brimming in his eyes, first out of sorrow but now out of happiness._

"_Thank you, Grover. You have no idea how much this means to me."_

"_Hey, don't worry man. That's what friends are for, right?"_

_Percy just smiled and nodded._

"_But from now on you have to tell me if you feel okay with anything we do, okay? I don't want to do something that will make you feel uneasy, okay?" said/asked Grover._

"_Yeah, that's okay with me." Said Percy._

"_It will be hard, Percy. But don't forget, I will always be there to help you. And, are you going to tell your mom about this? This is very serious."_

_Percy was a little alarmed at that. How could he tell her? How will she react? Will she be ashamed of him? There are so many questions._

_When Grover saw the alarmed look on hid friends face, he knew that he didn't even plan, or didn't know how to, tell her._

"_Percy you have to tell her. She will be a major help to you." Grover said._

"_I know that. But, what should I do? How will I tell her? How will she react? There are so many questions, Grover." Percy said, repeating what went through his head not too many moments ago._

_Grover didn't have an answer to that. He just said: "We will think of something. Don't worry, I'm sure it will all work out."_

_Percy just hoped he was right._

_Flashback end_

And they have thought of something. It was quite simple, really. They will wait until Sally was alone in the apartment, and then they would come in and tell her. The only really big problem was for them to get the courage to tell her, Percy especially had that problem. Since the rape he always doubted himself, didn't believe that he could do anything right. But he did, gradually, become used to being touched, if only by his mom and Grover. But Sally suspected something was wrong with her son, he started acting weird and was very nervous.

They were going to tell her that day, after school. Percy and Grover went to Percy's apartment. But, they didn't find Sally, they found Gabe with his friends playing poker at the kitchen table.

"Where's mom? We need to tell her something." asked Percy, feeling a bit courageous with his friend by his side.

"Get that little friend of yours out of here runt." Spat Gabe. Percy shook his head.

"I said to GET HIM OUT!" he shouted. Percy flinched at his tone and turned to Grover.

"I think it would be better if you leave." Said Percy, shaking slightly.

"Are you sure?" asked Grover. Percy just nodded, looking down. He knew what would come next and he didn't want for Grover to be here to witness it. But it would be the first time with Gabe's friends and he was scared.

Grover looked at him one more time, nodded, and left. Percy turned to Gabe with his head down.

"Come here, you little whore." Said Gabe as he got his dick out of his pants, his friends doing the same. They all chuckled at him. He started shaking a little harder. He put his bag on the floor and, with his head bowed in defeat, went to them.

**AN: Like it, hate it? Please R&R! And I need a beta reader for this! It would be nice if someone would volunteer! Send me a PM or tell me thru a review. Any suggestions are accepted! So you readers, don't be shy and if you have some great ideas feel free to tell me. I will listen and comment, and if I like it and helps with the plot then I will gladly accept it!**

**And don't you all worry! This story is going to have a HAPPY ENDING! I just can't read any book or story who doesn't have one, so I won't be writing stories who don't have a happy ending.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello my dear readers! Sorry for the long wait, but I have school and stuff to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians . There, now you (beep) lawyers won't be able to do anything to me! Ha!**

**My beta isn't responding, so this chapter will not be beta-d. Hope you still like it. Again I am sorry to have left you like that, I will try to make sure that it doesn't happen again.**

**I have edited this chapter as well so that you all won't be confused when you read the first and then the second chapter. I just didn't like the way this story was heading and decided that I will rectify it. Tell me what you think of it.**

**Now on with the story!**

_What happened last time:_

"_Come here, you little whore." Said Gabe as he got his dick out of his pants, his friends doing the same. They all chuckled at him. He started shaking a little harder. He put his bag on the floor and, with his head bowed in defeat, went to them._

Present:

He had to give them all a blowjob, and they made him swallow. He felt so sick. After he was done, he ran to the bathroom and vomited everything that he ate today, and all the sperm as well. He decided to quickly shower, as that always made him feel better. After that, he went to his room, locked the door and went to a nightmare filled sleep.

Gabe started to spend more and more money, so his mother had to work over time again. And because of that, started to sleep over at her friends' house again.

Percy really couldn't blame her. He had seen her one night when she returned from work late at night, she looked like she would collapse any second. He didn't have anything against it if it helped her to stay at a friend's house, it was much nearer to her workplace. He even encouraged it. He especially didn't want her to see what was happening around here.

He was now returning home from school. Today was actually a pretty good day, he has managed to get a B- on his Latin test, he couldn't believe it!

When he got home, it was very silent. Usually you could hear Gabe yelling with his poker friends, but now it was silent. The lack of noise put him more on edge then if there was any, this apartment was never silent. He shut the door quietly and went to his room. When he got inside a hand shot to his mouth and another around his waist and arms, completely rendering him helpless.

Then he felt hot breath on his right ear and something hard pressing against his ass. He immediately knew who it was. He could recognize that strong stench of beer, unfortunately, a mile away. It was Gabe.

"Now that we are alone, we should have some fun. Don't you agree?" whispered Gabe.

Percy was stock still. He didn't know what to do. Gabe was **far** stronger then him, even if he was at full health, so struggling wouldn't work. It would probably just turn the pervert more on. But what could he do?

Before he could decide, Gabe threw him on his bed, face down. He striped Percy before he could even try to resist and bound him to the bed with a rope that was lying beside it. Just as Gabe was about to start his torture session, the bell rang. Percy hoped that it was his mom or maybe Grover, but that was quickly squashed when he heard Gabe chuckle and murmur."They've arrived. Just in time too." He got up and answered it.

**THIS PART IS M RATED! PERCY IS GONNA GET GANG-RAPED HERE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, THEN SKIP IT. I'M GOING TO MARK WHEN THIS PART IS OVER.**

When he got back to his room, he brought, to Percy's great horror, all his poker friends from last time. They all chuckled at him and unzipped their pants. Several hard cocks were right in front of him, Percy was never more scared in his life.

"Come on guys. Let's have some fun." Said Gabe with an evil smile, they all had that smile. One got in front of Percy and one behind him.

The one in front of him grasped his hear harshly and plunged his dick in Percy's mouth. Percy gagged and had tears falling down his face. But then the one behind him trusted into him violently, without preparing him. Percy screamed around the cock in his throat, the vibrations causing the one in front to moan and to trust harder. At the same time the behind trusted into him like an animal, making Percy go back and forth on his bed.

The others at the same time were watching the show and masturbated. When one of them cummed, it went all on Percy. They all took turns with him. They have cummed in him so many times ,that it was now leaking out of his ass and mouth. But they still weren't over. It went like this for several hours, and Gabe made sure that he was conscious to feel every single second of it. It was worse then hell. When they were almost done, they all cummed on him for good measure. Got dressed, and went out of his room. Percy passed out before they were out.

**M RATED PART OVER! YOU CAN READ NOW.**

In the school, at the same time, two figures were talking in the Latin teachers' office.

"Sir, we have to get him out of there! If he stays any longer, I think he might go insane." Said Grover.

"I know, I've seen the changes in him. What you have just told has only confirmed it." Said Mr. Brunner, or Chiron, as he was now out of his wheel chair. "But we have to be cautious. With the way he is acting, I fear that he is already starting to go mentally instable. If we get him out of there now, then we will be able to save him. If not, then I fear the consequences."

"All right. When should we act? And should we tell his mother? She does know about us, she is one of the few who see us." Asked a distressful Grover, worried about his friends safety.

"I think that we should tell her. She will deal with the mortal as she sees fit when she finds out."

"All right. I will go and see how Percy is right now."

"Just be careful" told him Chiron as Grover started leaving.

"I will. But it is Percy who I am more worried about."

"So am I, my friend. So am I."

**AN: I'm sooooooo sorry! I know it is short, but I am having an author block with all my stories. I just have to get used to writing again, then you can expect chapters who will be faster updated. Just bare with me here PLEASE.**

**Review and tell me what you think, even some of your ideas that you have that could make this story a lot more interesting. If you review it will make me happy, and a happy author updates faster!**

**Please tell me what you think with this turn of events! All who review get a cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Wish I may, wish I might, have Percy Jackson to cuddle tonight. Since I don't it's clear to see, he does not belong to me. :) How did you like that?**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. Cookies to those who forgive me! :)**

_What happened last time:_

"_All right. I will go and see how Percy is right now."_

"_Just be careful" told him Chiron as Grover started leaving._

"_I will. But it is Percy who I am more worried about."_

"_So am I, my friend. So am I."_

Present:

When Grover got to the door of Percy's apartment, he saw Gabe and his friends get out. But what troubled him was that they were all laughing and looked very much satisfied, they didn't even seem to notice him. When they passed him, Grover hurriedly went in. He almost went into panic when he caught a strong smell of blood and sex coming from Percy's room. What he saw there almost made him vomit. His best friend was tied up, face down, naked and unconscious, on his bed with semen everywhere on him and blood still oozing out of his rectum. Now he knew why Gabe and his poker friends were looking very satisfied.

He wanted to kill them all, slowly and painfully. But right now, his friend needed help. First he needed to clean him up, then to see if he can heal Percy. Grover took of his shoes and trousers, now that he could walk freely he can carry Percy better. He put his crutches aside and went to his friend, unbound him and lifted him as gently as he could. _'He is much to light.'_ Thought Grover.

When he got to bathroom, the satyr put his friend in the shower, making sure to be as gentle as possible. He turned on the water, checking the temperature. He was struck speechless when he saw that Percy's wounds were slowly healing when the water touched them.

'_Please be Triton's son' _begged Grover in his mind.

After a while, he got his friend out of the shower, got him dressed (with some difficulty) and put him on the couch. Through all this Percy stayed unconscious, he only whimpered in his sleep from time to time, it seems that his rectum still hurt a bit.

The satyr looked around the house trying to find something that would make a rainbow. After finding nothing that would help him, took the phone and called the school hoping that Chiron was still there.

"This is the Yancy Academy. How may I help you?" said a high, utterly bored, female voice.

"Hello. I'm Grover Underwood, one of the students. I would like to know if the Latin professor, Mr. Brunner, is still at school." He held his fingers crossed.

"Just a moment… yes he is still at school. Bye!" she said, ending with a cheerful voice.

"Wait! I want to talk to him." Said Grover, chewing the nails on his left hand.

"Fine." Said the woman on the other side after she sighed. There was some shuffling on the other side, then a male voice answered that Grover knew all to well: "Hello?"

"Sir! It's me, Grover. We have a problem, and it is bigger then we anticipated." He said, letting out an irritated bleat at the end.

"Calm down, my boy. Now tell me what happened." Said Chiron in a soothing voice. Grover had no idea how Chiron managed to pull such a voice in situations like this, but it did work. So he took a deep breath and told Chiron everything he found out.

"This is a very grave matter, my boy. We've got no time to lose, we have to get him to camp right away. And I hope so too, that he is Tritons son. If not, then we may yet get the biggest problem. Aside from Hades and Zeus wanting to kill the boy, Poseidon always cared about his children. If he found out what happened to Percy, if he is indeed his son, then I don't even want to think what he will do." Said the centaur.

"I know, sir. But right now I'm more worried about Percy getting to camp in one piece, in body _and_ mind. Percy is still unconscious and will most likely stay that way for some time. _How_ will we get him to camp?" asked the distressed satyr. Even with the shower, his friend didn't look so good. He was pale, and even unconscious he was still tense, and he was much too skinny. The clothes that fit him only a few months ago were now baggy on him. _'If his physical state is this bad, I don't even want to know how bad his mental state is.' _Thought Grover as he looked at his friend.

"Is their car still there?"

"What?" Grover was too much lost in his own thoughts to hear what Chiron had said.

"Is their car still there?" repeated Chiron patiently, he had a good guess why the satyr didn't hear him.

"Wait a second." Said Grover and went to the window on the other side of the room." Yeah, their car is still there."

"Then you will take it and bring Percy to camp, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Replied Grover as he hung up the phone. _'Now, where are the keys?' _hethought. After 15 min. of searching he finally found them, they were under the couch. But now that he has the keys, there is another problem. How do you get an unconscious boy into the car without being noticed? He only really had one option, use the Mist. He was at least good with that. With those thoughts in mind, Grover went over to Percy and picked him up bridal style and got him out of the God forsaken apartment. He hoped to see what Sally will do to Gabe when she finds out.

As Grover and the unconscious Percy got out of the Hell apartment, as Grover now called it, he had to put Percy down so that he could unlock the car door. But that's not what the people who pass by see, they just see a guy, with a large bag on the ground, trying to unlock the door. _'Thank the gods for the Mist.'_ Thought Grover. He was immensely relived when he got them into the car and after half an hour of driving, out of New York. But things are about to get from bad to worse.

After about an hour of driving in the middle of nowhere, Percy woke up. He looked blearily around, still not yet fully awake. But then he seemed to remember what happened the last time he was awake and almost fainted again from the shock. And Grover was having none of that, he was determined to help his friend. And right now that means to distract him from those memories and reassure him that nothing will happen to him.

"Percy, you're awake! How do you feel, buddy?" and he wanted to smack himself in the head several times for that **very **stupid question.

"Like hell." Answered Percy with a hoarse voice. As he looked around again he saw something that completely stunned him for a second, then freaked him out. He stared wide eyed at Grover's legs, which have hooves instead of feet.

"Oh My God. My best friend is half donkey." He said lowly.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you." Asked Grover.

"I said: 'Oh My God. My best friend is half donkey.'" Answered Percy. '_He's joking.'_ Realized Grover. _'There is hope for him to get better. '_But he was still mad about the donkey part.

"_Blaa-ha-ha! _Goat!"

"What?"

"I'm a goat from the waist down!" And then there was a loud _boom! _right behind them. Percy looked behind, and what he saw made his skin crawl. Because it was a clear day he could see everything very well, he wished he couldn't. There, running right behind them, was a big guy, like a football player, with a bull head and only with a loincloth. "But that's not important right now. We have to get away from that guy!" said Grover.

"It doesn't matter! My best friend is from the waist down half donkey and we're being chased by a bull guy!"

"_Blaa-ha-ha! _Goat!''

"But you just said that it wasn't important."

"There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"

"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like … Mr. Brunner's myths?"

"Would you like it if you were called a myth?"

"No but-"

"Then please watch where big ugly is while I'm driving. I promise you Percy, everything will be explained to you once we get to camp."

"Camp?" as Percy asked this, there was a hint of fear behind it that Grover was able to pick up.

"Don't worry Percy, trust me. You will be the safest there."

"Okay." Percy still looked uncertain but did as he was told and looked behind. Only to see that 'Big Ugly' was a lot nearer then he was the last time he looked back.

"Grover! Faster! It's gaining on us!"

**And that's it for today! Thank you for reading. I know that I will lose a lot of readers with this, but this story will be SLASH! Now before you click the Back button, hear me out. Because of the way he was treated by Gabe, Percy will be uncertain about himself and will seek protection, which he can't get from girls. Since girls are the ones who are mostly being protected in a relationship, he has to seek out that protection from another source, aka guys. In camp that won't be a problem, since most gods are bi (I've searched this so I know what I'm talking about).**

**Now for those readers who won't leave me, guess who Percy will pick! Or give a suggestion. I like to hear (or read) your thoughts. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK! :)))))) Did you guys miss me? Cookies to those who did! :) I'm not going to bother with the disclaimer anymore, if you want to see it, look at the past chapters. From now on it will mostly be in Percy's POV since from now on I will follow the book. But there are some changes you should be aware of:**

**In case you have forgotten, it happens to me sometimes, Percy is 16 as well as those who are his age in the group, Luke is more-or-less 20.**

**There will be no great prophecy. I will go through the first book, but I can't go through them all.**

**Percy will still go on the quest in the first book and it will most likely end the same, just with a few of my twists.**

**Now on with the story!**

_What happened last time:_

"_Okay." Percy still looked uncertain but did as he was told and looked behind. Only to see that 'Big Ugly' was a lot nearer then he was the last time he looked back._

"_Grover! Faster! It's gaining on us!"_

Present time:

"We're going as fast as we can! This car can't go any faster!" answered Grover. Then Grover made a hard left and we raced past farm houses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs with Big Ugly hot on our heels.

"We're almost there. Just another mile." Said the half goat over the noise. By now it was starting to get darker and the sky was a blood red color. Just an hour more and it would be night.

The only thing that was on my mind was to get to this camp Grover was talking about. I don't know where it is and I don't know what will happen when we get there, but I still found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive. But then I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise, and then a jaw-rattling _boom!_, and the car exploded. So much for returning it.

I remember feeling weightless, and then like I was being crushed. I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat."Ow." I tried to shake off the daze. The car hadn't really exploded, we'd swerved into a ditch. But it was still in a pretty bad shape, I wouldn't want to be the owner of that car.

"Percy…" I heard Grover groan. That groan brought other memories from just this morning, but because of the shock and the life threatening situation he was right now in, he managed to suppress them.

"I'm okay. You?"

"Just peachy." He said." Percy, we have to get out of the car. He threw himself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.

"Climb out the passenger's side!" Grover told me. "Percy, we need to run. Do you see that big tree?" I looked through the smoking hole in the roof and saw the tree he meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.

"That's the property line," my best friend said. "We will get over that hill and see a farmhouse. We must get there, and fast."

We got out of the car and started running towards the hill that Grover had pointed out. But then the bull man started laughing. The way he laughed made a chill go down my spine. And I did the most stupidest thing ever: I stopped and turned around.

"MOM!" 'Big Ugly' had my mom in one of his arms. She looked like she was unconscious but was now waking up. Her eyes widened when she finally saw me and my friend standing there.

"Percy! What are you doing? Run, now!" she yelled. I just stared at her, rooted to the spot. She did not just say to leave her with bull guy and run, right?

"No! I am _not_ leaving you!" I shouted. "Grover! There has to be a way to help her, right?"_I can't just leave my only family to die._ But before he could answer, the bull ran towards us. And then we did the only thing we could: we ran. We ran up the hill, I looked over my shoulder to see how far away the monster was. When I looked back where I was running, I almost collided with a tree. I just managed to steer off in another direction, the bull did not have such luck. It collided head, or horns, first into the tree. He let go of my mother and used both hands to get his horns out of the poor tree. I got to her as fast as I could and helped her to stand up. Just then the beast managed to free itself from the tree, but lost a horn in the process. Before my mom and I got away, I grabbed the horn, just to have something to defend myself with.

Then the thing did the strangest thing, he started sniffing the air. I have no clue why he would do that, since we were not that far away from him.

"Why is he doing that? And why is a Min-"

"Pasiphae's son" my mother interrupted. "What?" I asked, clearly confused as we were going to Grover, who was waiting for us just behind a tree not far ahead, as quietly as we could.

"Names have power, so never say them" she told me. "And his sight and hearing are terrible, he goes only by smell, that's why he is sniffing the air. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."

As if on cue, the bull man bellowed in rage and started tromping towards us. The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker. It seems that Grover didn't have a problem with that, but mom and I were exhausted and are having quite a problem with it.

The bull man closed in. another few seconds and he'd be on top of us.

"Go, Percy! Separate!" I didn't want to split up, but I had a feeling that my mom was right- it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.

He lowered his head and charged, his one horn aimed straight at my chest. The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side. The bull man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, towards my mother and friend.

We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as Grover had said, and thee lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow. But that was half a mile away. We'd never reach it.

The bull man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road. It seems that the monster was ignoring Grover, who was trying discreetly to tell me to get to him.

"Run, Percy!" my mom told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"

But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, but the monster learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.

"Mom!"

She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"

Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around me mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash and she was simply… gone.

"NO!"

Anger replaced my fear. _How dare he kill her!_

Newfound strength burned in my limbs, it was something I have never experienced before. The bull man bore down on Grover, who was frozen still from fear. The monster was snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.

I couldn't allow that.

"Hey!" I screamed, waving my arms, one still holding his torn off horn, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"

The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists. I had an idea, a stupid idea, and most probably a suicidal one, but I really had nothing to lose. I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my arms over my head, making sure he saw what I was holding in one of them, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment.

But it didn't happen like that.

The bull man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.

Time slowed down.

My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his back. _How did I do that?_

I didn't have time to figure that out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out. The bull man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his remaining horn to keep from being thrown. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils. It was by now night.

The monster shook around like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smash me flat. It was kind of ironic how I thought what other people, or monsters in this case, had to do to kill me. I'm really starting to think that I am suicidal.

Meanwhile, Grover was watching all this and was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Then he pulled out some reed pipes from God knows where and started to play a shaky tune. I wanted to yell at him to stop and run, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.

But hen the most strangest thing happened: vines were sprouting from the grass and were encircling the arms and legs of the monster. He couldn't trash around so much while being held down by monster vines so I used the opening and trust the broken horn into its neck.

The bull man roared in agony. He started flailing and managed to throw me off and broke off the vines that were just now holding him down. He clawed at his neck, then began to disintegrate- not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind.

The monster was gone.

I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief. The full situation hit me like a brick wall. My mother was gone. The only family that I ever had was now gone. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, so I managed to haul myself up- _When have I fallen to my knees?_- and with his help, we staggered down into the valley, towards the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, silently calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover- I was not going to fall down again, because I knew I would the minute I let go.

The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, even with Grover's help I couldn't stand up anymore. I looked up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a girl with blond hair. They both looked down at me, and the girl said: "He's the one. He has to be."

"Silence Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Grover, help us bring him inside."

**AN: How did you like it? I would like to hear your comments on this. And you can still guess who Percy is going to be with. I know already who the lucky guy is, but you can do it just for the hell of it.**

**HighOffOfSouthPark: thank you for your review. I know that my grammar needs work, but considering that English is not my native language, I think it can pass. You'll just have to read to find out who the lucky guy is. :)**

**I-AIN'T-GONNA-TELL-YOU-MY-NAME: don't worry, it won't be Grover. Read on to find out! :)**

**SilverNight ShadowNight: read to find out! :)**

**Steve The Star: you don't have anything to worry about, I don't like OC either.**

**Straw-hat Monkey D. Luffy: thank you! You are the only one who has commented my disclaimer. And yes, slash makes a fangirls world go around.**

**hellgirlniki: thank you! :) and I like it too if the victim is saved, this is going to have a happy ending**

**Laurelasse of Lothlorien: you have nothing to worry about**

**Good Omens: I like your suggestions, and one of them is correct. Now you have to guess which one. :)**

**Ferretess: I'm glad that you like slash now too and I'm also glad that you like this story. Harry Potter slash is awesome. :)**

**Eliss Elusive: thank you for your compliment. Don't worry, this will have a happy end.**

**Ihatemakingusernames: I think you're right, I will try to make it more realistic**

**Annie: thank you, that was the general idea :)**

**CrescentmoonofShadowclan: well that sucks. And thank you**

**LeArtemis 1234: don't worry. That bastard is going to pay and a certain god is going to make sure that he gets what he deserves.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is the new chapter, and a whole week earlier too! Yay for me! :)**

_What happened last time:_

_The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, even with Grover's help I couldn't stand up anymore. I looked up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a girl with blond hair. They both looked down at me, and the girl said: "He's the one. He has to be."_

"_Silence Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Grover, help us bring him inside."_

Present:

I had weird dreams full of barnyard animals. Most of them wanted to kill me. These dreams were a lot better then the ones I usually get.

I must have woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again. I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The girl with the blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon. If I wasn't so exhausted, I would have most probably ran away from her. That smirk reminded me too much of _him_.

When she saw my eyes open, she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

I managed to croak, "What?"

She looked around, as if afraid someone would overhear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

I managed to shift slightly away from her. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't…"

Somebody knocked on the door, I jumped a bit at the sudden noise, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with more pudding.

The next time I woke up, the crazy girl was gone.

A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes- at least a dozen of them- on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands. I felt very uncomfortable when somebody watched me like that. But I soon fell asleep again.

When I finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to. I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest. My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt.

On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it.

"Careful." A voice said. I almost dropped the glass again and almost jumped out of my skin, my heart was beating a 100 miles per second.

Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover. Not the goat boy.

So maybe I had a nightmare. Maybe my mom was okay. Maybe what happened in the morning with Gabe and his poker friends was really one horrible dream. And…

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Grover said. "I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."

Reverently, he placed the shoe box in my lap. Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood.

It hadn't been a nightmare, that was just my wishful thinking.

"The Minotaur", I croaked.

"Um, Percy, it isn't a good idea-"

"That's what they call him in the Greek myths. Isn't it?" I demand. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."

I wasn't usually like this, but I had to take my mind off of the obvious.

Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"

So much for that strategy.

"My mom. Is she really…"

He looked down.

I stared across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight.

My mother was gone. The whole world should be black and cold. Nothing should look beautiful.

"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm-I'm the worst satyr in the world."

He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. I mean, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole.

"Oh, Styx!" he mumbled.

Thunder rolled across the clear sky.

As he struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, I thought: _Well, that settles it._

Grover was a satyr. I was ready to bet that if I shaved his curly brown hair, I'd find tiny horns on his head. But I was too miserable to care that satyrs existed, or even minotaurs.

All that mattered was that my mother really was squeezed into nothingness, dissolved into yellow light. I was alone. An orphan. I would have to live with… Smelly Gabe? I had no more living relatives, so he was the only option. I was starting to get a panic attack when I realized what that meant. No way was I **ever **going to that hell hole again! He has already done enough, but then he still had to watch out for my mother. Now, if I went back there, he could do what he wanted…

"Percy? Percy! PERCY!" When I came back, I realized that I was hyperventilating. And Grover was shaking me frantically, looking down at me with worried eyes.

"I… I'm okay." I said while still gulping air like a person who was drowning.

"You don't look okay. You were talking to me a minute ago, then you were lost in thought and started hyperventilating a second after. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just…" I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swimming.

"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here."

He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my lips.

I recoiled at the taste, because I was expecting apple juice. It wasn't that at all. It was chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies, now that's an idea. And it were not just any cookies- my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, buttery and hot, with the chips still melting. Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. My grief didn't go away, and I was still a bit panicky, but I felt as if my mom had just brushed he hand against my cheek, given me a cookie the way she used to when I was small, and told me everything was going to be okay.

Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I stared into it, sure I'd just had a warm drink, but the ice cubes hadn't even melted.

"Was it good?" Grover asked.

I nodded.

"What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful, I felt guilty.

"Sorry." I said. "I should have let you taste."

His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just… wondered."

"Chocolate-chip cookies," I said. "My mom's. Homemade."

He sighed. "And how do you feel?"

"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards."

"That's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff."

"What do you mean?"

He took the empty glass from me gingerly, as if it were dynamite, and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse. My legs felt wobbly, trying to walk that far. Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but I held on to it. I'd paid for the souvenir the hard way, no way was I going to let it go. As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath.

We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, whish glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture- an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena- except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. in a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings.

Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond haired girl who'd spoon-fed me popcorn-flavored pudding ( '_Not a bad idea either.'_) was leaning on the porch rail next to them.

The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels-what were they called, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except I got a feeling that he could've out-gambled even my stepfather. I was already feeling queasy around him, I just wanted to get away.

"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer then just about anybody. And you already know Chiron…"

He pointed to the guy whose back was to me.

First I realized that he was sitting in a wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacked, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.

"Mr. Brunner!" I cried before I could stop myself.

The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers _B._

"Ah, good, Percy." He said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Uh, thanks." I scooped a little farther away from him, if there was one thing that I learned from living with Gabe, it was how to tell when an adult has been hitting the happy juice. It Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, then I was a satyr. I scooped just a little more from him, just to be on the safe side. Bad thing happen when an adult is drunk and you anger him, mostly those bad thing happen to me.

"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond girl, he had been watching Percy from the corner of his eyes as he was seating himself next to Mr. D.

She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."

She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller (which wasn't hard, I was only taller then Grover, and even that just by an inch or two), and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight.

She glanced at the minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined that she would say _You killed a minotaur!_ or something like that.

Instead she said, "You toss around when sleep a lot." Then she sprinted off down the lawn.

"So," I said, anxious to change the subject. I knew why I was tossing a lot in my sleep, but the others shouldn't. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"

"Not Mr. Brunner," The ex-Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."

"Okay." Totally confused, I looked at the director. "And Mr. D… does that stand for something?"

Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at me like I'd just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"I must say, Percy," Chiron broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think that I've wasted my time"

"House call?"

"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to… ah, take a leave of absence."

I tried to remember the beginning of the school year. It seemed like so long ago, but I did have a fuzzy memory of there being another Latin teacher my first week at Yancy. Then, without explanation, he disappeared and Mr. Brunner had taken the class.

"You came to Yancy just to teach me?" I asked.

Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test."

"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?"

"Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair, though I don't know why _he_ should be afraid.

"You _do_ know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed me suspiciously, that made me even more nervous than I already was.

"I'm afraid not." I said, eyeing him verily.

"I'm afraid not, _sir_." He said.

"Sir." I repeated. I was liking this guy less and less.

"Well," he told me, "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all _civilized_ young men to know the rules."

"I'm sure the boy can learn." Chiron said.

"Please," I said. "what is this place? What am I doing here? Mr. Brunner-Chiron- why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach me?"

Mr. D snorted. "I asked the same question."

The camp director dealt the cards. Grover flinched every time one landed in his pile. Chiron smiled sympathetically, the way he used to in Latin class, as if to let me know that no matter what my average was, _I_ was his star student. He expected _me_ to have the right answer.

"Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?"

"She said…" I remembered her sad eyes, looking out over the sea. Unconsciously, my eyes became sad too, as I remembered my only family. "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."

There was a slight pause, then "Typical." Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. Young man, are you bidding or not?"

"What?" I asked.

He explained, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so I did.

"I'm afraid there's too much to tell." Chiron said. "I' afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."

"Orientation film?" I asked.

"No." Chiron decided. "Well, Percy. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know"- he pointed to the horn in the shoe box-" that you have killed the Minotaur. no small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods- the forces you call Greek Gods- are very much alive."

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND CUT! I hope you enjoyed it please review! I would like to hear what you have to say about my story, or if you have some suggestions that you would like to tell me.**

**I'm sorry that I didn't do the whole chapter, but I don't have the time and will for it. I thought that you would like smaller chapters that are more often updated then larger ones who I would be updating once a month.**

**Please review! I was now able to update sooner because I am sick and am staying home, so I would like to hear at least some gratitude.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And don't forget: I want to hear your thoughts about this, and any suggestions you have to make this story better. And you will find out who the lucky guy is in just a few more chapters!**

_What happened last time:_  
_"No." Chiron decided. "Well, Percy. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know"- he pointed to the horn in the shoe box-"that you have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods- the forces you call Greek Gods- are very much alive."_  
Present:  
I just stared at the others around the table. There was no way that the _gods_ were alive. Satyrs and Minotaurs were one thing, but _gods_ were a completely other. I waited and hoped that one would suddenly say _No! Just a joke! _But all I got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points.  
"Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "If you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"  
"Eh? Oh, all right." Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.  
"Wait," I said, still very much not believing all this was happening to me. "You mean to tell me that the Gods exist, right, but which ones?"

"The Greek gods, of course" Scoffed Mr. D, he sounded like I should have known this all along.  
"Aren't they myths, stories?" I asked, this was all so much to take in.  
"Myths! Stories!" Mr. D scoffed again. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson" I flinched when he used my real name, I really didn't like him. I got a little closer to Chiron. "would you like being called a myth? A story about a boy who had a hard life and lost his mother? Oh, I love mortals so-o-o much – they think that they know everything the best. Tell me Chiron, do they? Look at this boy and tell me."  
I didn't like this guy at all. And I was shaking a bit when he finished with his tirade. Chiron put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I felt a bit better, but I was still shaking a little, just counting the seconds when he will raise his fist or something.  
"Percy," Chiron said in a soothing voice. Slowly, my shaking subsided. " you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that when I say _Gods_ I really mean the Gods. They are immortal, they never die. Can you imagine that? Never dying?"  
I was about to answer from the top of my head, but the tone he used made me stop.  
"You mean, whether people believe in you or not." I said  
"Exactly." Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you feel being called a myth? Just something to explain lightning or other occurrences?"  
My heart pounded. That didn't at all sound like fun. "I wouldn't like it. But I'm still not so sure about the Gods."  
"Oh, you better believe in them." Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them hears you and then incinerates you."  
Grover said, "P-please, sir. He's had a hard time and has just lost his mother. He's in shock."  
"A lucky thing, too." Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this place, working with boys who don't even believe!"  
I really didn't want to be around him anymore.  
He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had momentarily bent, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.  
My jaw dropped, but Chiron hardly looked up. His hand retreated from my shoulder and was now holding his cards, I instantly missed the warm feeling of security it gave me before.  
"Mr. D," he warned. "Your restrictions." Mr. D looked at the wine at feigned surprise.  
"Dear me." He said then looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!" He didn't look sorry at all. More thunder.  
Mr. D waved his hand again and the wine glass instantly morphed into a new can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his game.  
Chiron winked at me. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph that was declared off-limits."  
"A wood nymph." I repeated, still staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space.  
"Yes." Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolute horrid ten years! The second time – well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away – the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence.' he said. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha! That's so unfair!"  
Mr. D sounded like a six year old, pouting, little kid.  
"And…" I stammered, "Your father is…"  
"_Di immortales_, Chiron." Mr. D said, I flinched back a little. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course."  
I ran through D names from the Greek mythology. Wine. The skin of a tiger (_'Poor tiger.'_). The satyrs that all seemed to work here. The way Grover cringed, as if Mr. D were his master.  
"You're Dionysus." I said. "The God of Wine."  
"Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say: 'Well, duh!'?"  
"Y-yes, sir."  
"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"  
"You. A God."  
"Would you like to test me, child?"  
"No. No, sir. I'm sorry, sir." He turned back to his card game.

"I believe I win."  
"Not quite, Mr. D." Chiron said. He sat down a straight, tallied the points, and said: "The game goes to me."  
I thought that Mr. D was going to vaporize Chiron right out of his wheelchair. I was truly worried that he would do that. But he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by the Latin teacher. He got up, and Grover rose too.  
"I'm tired." Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk about your performance on this assignment. It was adequate, but there are some points that I am not too satisfied about."  
Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir."  
Mr. D turned to me. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners."  
"Yes, sir." He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following right behind him.  
"Will Grover be alright?" I asked Chiron.  
He nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been… grounded, I guess, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."  
"Mount Olympus." I said. "You're telling me there really is a place there?"  
"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there is the home of the gods which, indeed, used to be on Mount Olympus. The home of the gods is named after it in respect of the old ways. But they are now here."  
"They are here? Like… In America?"  
"Certainly. The Gods move with the heart of the West, or as you would better know it, the Western civilization."  
"What?"  
"Where the flame of the West is the strongest, there are the gods. And since the flame is the strongest now here, in America, they moved here. And we are here."  
It was all too much, especially the fact that _I_ seemed to be part of the _we_ Chiron was talking about.  
"Who are you, Chiron? Who… who am I?"  
Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he were going to get up. But he was paralyzed from the waist down, wasn't he?  
"Who are you?" he mused. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."  
And then he did rise from the wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, I thought that he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear, but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that his underwear wasn't, in fact underwear; it was the front of an animal with white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair (_Le gasp!_). It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must have been magic 'cause there is no way that that thing could have held all him. A leg came out, then another front leg, then the hindquarters. After he got out, the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of human legs attached to it.  
I stared at the white stallion that had just sprung out of the wheelchair. But where its neck should be, was the upper body of my Latin teacher.  
"What a relief." The centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy. Let's meet the other campers."  
Hesitantly, I followed him. This is going to be a _looooong_ day.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I'll try to make them longer in the future. Please review! It makes my sun shine brighter!**


	7. AN

**AN: I'm discontinueing this story. But do not fear, somebody has already adopted it. Maples101 decided to give it a go with this story, I hope you support him/her as you have me.**


End file.
